


Why Sarah Was Happy

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic.  A man tilted his head to one side as soon as Sarah Croydon smiled.





	Why Sarah Was Happy

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

A man tilted his head to one side as soon as Sarah Croydon smiled. He remembered viewing her burning at the stake. Struggling. Viewing tears streaming down her face. The Salem man also remembered tying Charles Croydon to the other side of the stake. Vampires were going to die together.

 

THE END


End file.
